Total drama clans.
Hey there, its nightpaw the user without a account! Have you ever heard of the show total drama island?Well here it is..... In warrior cats verison?! Hope you likey what i've done so far!!! Day one, season one Unknown host (rock): Hello, welcome every cat.Today i bring you the show total drama clans! I am your show host named rock! Rock: For day one, season one, we will be annoucing our contestents from each of the four clans. Crowd: *cheers* WE LOVE YOU ROCK!!!! Rock: thank you, thank you, Now our first contestent, Birchfall from thunderclan! Crowd: Birchfall, birchfall! Rock: So, birchfall, how is it like being on world wide televison? Birchfall: Whats televison? Rock: Haha, very funny birchfall.Now lets take a look at our next contestent. Rock: Lets make a warm welcome for cloudtail from thunderclan! Crowd: cloudtail, cloudtail! Brightheart: WHEN U WIN BRING ME BACK ALL THE MONEY, CLOUDY!!! Rock: So cloudtail, if you win and get the million dollar prize, what would you do with it? Cloudtail: Give it all to my sweetie brighty. Brightheart: I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON U MY LITTLE POUCHY CLOUDY!!! Rock: Enough mate talk, clap it all for leafpool from thunderclan! Crowd: Leafpool, leafpool! Rock: So leafpool, when you gave up the job as a medicine cat, what did you feel? Leafpool: Well, miserble, heart-broken and betrayed. Rock: Of course, crowfeather dumped you at the time diden't he? Leafpool: Do not talk about that, OR YOU'LL HAVE NO VOCAL CORDS!!!!!!!!! Rock: Thats harsh, well only one more contestent from thunderclan. Rock: Lets all cheer for the one and only sandstorm from thunderclan! Crowd: Sandstorm, sandstorm!!! Rock: If you were a goddess, and firestar was dying.... again, would you give up your job as goddess to save him? Sandstorm: Yes, yes i would *high fives rock* EW DEAD CAT GERMS!!! Rock: Now thats offensive! Rock: Enough with these thunderclan cats! Thunderclan: Hey! Rock: sorry, but now lets tell about the shadowclan cats! Rock: Give it up for blackstar! Rock: no cheering eh? Well anyways, blackstar, if you had a mate and she died, would cry? Blackstar: No. Crowd: *stays silent* Rock: Little mean, but lets say some more! The deputy, rowenclaw of shadowclan! Crowd: YEAH, ROWEN KICK BLACKSTARS BUTT OF LOSERDOM! Rock: Your more famos then your leader! Rowenclaw: Yea, i guess. Rock: next cat, lets give her a huge clap, tawnypelt!!! Crowd: YEAH, TAWNY KICK BLACKSTAR AND ROWENCLAWS BUTT OF LOSERDOM! Rock: Tawnypelt, what do you have to say about your sons death. Tawnypelt: I don't want to talk about it. Rock: Ok, lets find out who our next and last shadowclan cat is! Rock: Drumroll please *DUMDADUHDUMDUHDU* Here is dawnpelt!!! Crowd: Yea, woohoo *sarcasom* Rock: Dawnpelt, do you hate jayfeather? Dawnpelt: YEA, I HATE HIM, HE KILLED MY BRO! Jayfeather: *rushes out of his seat in the crowd and starts crying* Rock: Yea, thats the last of shadowclan, now windclan! Rock: Here is harespring from windclan! Crowd: We don like him, yo! Rock: ok...... So, harespring who do you think is faster you or crowfeather? Haresping: MEH, I WILL WIN THE WHOLE SHOW AND DONATE TO OLD TWOLEGS WHO CAN'T WALK AND LIVE AT THE HUMAINE SOICTY! Rock: Awkaward...... Rock: Now we have breezepelt from windclan *evil, EVIL!!!!* Rock: If you had a chance, would you rip lionblaze's throut out? Breezepelt: yea, i need my heathery to leave him alone first, so she will still like me. Rock: Not so lucky, because heathertail is up next, *Heathertail comes to the campfire in the game forest.* Rock: Heathertail, do you still love lionblaze? Heathertail: Yea- NO!!!!!!!!! Rock: Ok, come on the log..... Whitetail! Rock: Whitetail, how do you think about bloodshed. Whitetail: I hate it. Rock: Doesent everybody? Rock: The last clan, riverclan! Crowd: YEAH, A CAT FROM THAT CLAN BETTER WIN CUZ THERE THE ONLY GOOD ONES! Rock: On the log, come out reedwhisker! Crowd: Ooh, shiny cat! *puts on sun glasses* Rock: Reedwhisker, whats it like to have no siblings? Reedwhisker: Woulden't you know? Rock: Yes, but don't talk about it! *cries, stops crying* Rock:Leave, you make me sad! Rock: Come on out crookedjaw the jr novel! Rock: When your mother died, did you feel like a traitor? Crookedstar (jaw or jr novel boy): Yea sorta. ): Rock: Bad choice to trust mapleshade, now come on out willowshine! Willowshine: NO ASKY QUESTIONSS, THE WILLOW HAS COME TO WIN!!!!!!!!!! Rock: ok Rock: Now, our last cat in this season..... Mistystar! Mistystar: Same with me, NO ASKY QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!! Rock: AWW!!!! eh hem, Ok. Rock: Now that we know the cats, lets hear the rules. Crowd: AWW rules suck! Rock: Too bad, WC and RC share a cabin. TC and SC share a cabin too. Dawnpelt & Birchfall: WHAT!!!!!! Rock: Yep. Rock: Everynight a cat will be sent home, till someone wins. The winner gets a million dollar prize! Rock: Goodnight till tomorrow, when we start our challenges! PS: more coming soon.